


Love What You Do (To Yourself)

by RetroactiveCon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Doppelcest, Frottage, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroactiveCon/pseuds/RetroactiveCon
Summary: “Damn.” Earth-2’s Iris West looks her up and down, smirking. “I look good.”Iris’s cheeks suddenly feel hot. She doesn’t even know how to react to that comment. Is it flattery? Is it the worst narcissism she’s ever heard in her life? Is it any different than the pride she feels when she looks in a mirror? “I, um.” Words elude her. She has absolutely no idea how to proceed, save to offer her hand and extend a warm, “Welcome to Earth-1.”The other Iris clasps her hand. She’s got this little quirk to her mouth that makes Iris think of Barry, but it takes her a moment to place why. That’s the look she gets when she thinks Barry is being too adorable for words. Part of her rankles at the thought of herself thinking of her as little and adorable. Another, quieter part purrs at the thought of everything she could learn from this even-more-confident version of herself. “Happy to be here."
Relationships: Barry Allen/Earth-2 Barry Allen, Barry Allen/Earth-2 Barry Allen/Iris West/Earth-2 Iris West, Barry Allen/Iris West, Earth-2 Barry Allen/Earth-2 Iris West, Iris West/Earth-2 Iris West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Love What You Do (To Yourself)

Iris feels like she’s looking into a mirror. No, not a mirror—a window to what she could have been, if her father hadn’t made her withdraw from the police academy. She long ago stopped mourning the path she didn’t take, but…damn. In another life, it looks good on her. 

“Damn.” Earth-2’s Iris West looks her up and down, smirking. “I look good.”

Iris’s cheeks suddenly feel hot. She doesn’t even know how to react to that comment. Is it flattery? Is it the worst narcissism she’s ever heard in her life? Is it any different than the pride she feels when she looks in a mirror? “I, um.” Words elude her. She has absolutely no idea how to proceed, save to offer her hand and extend a warm, “Welcome to Earth-1.”

The other Iris clasps her hand. She’s got this little quirk to her mouth that makes Iris think of Barry, but it takes her a moment to place why. That’s the look she gets when she thinks Barry is being too adorable for words. Part of her rankles at the thought of _herself_ thinking of her as little and adorable. Another, quieter part purrs at the thought of everything she could learn from this even-more-confident version of herself. “Happy to be here,” the other Iris says. She glances at her Barry, who’s standing to her right and half a pace back. Deferring. Sweet baby. “Barry was so eager when your Barry offered the chance at a visit.”

The other Barry babbles, “I mean, the chance of…all the things to learn! A whole new Earth, new paths and possibilities! And…and…” His cheeks turn bright pink and he ducks his head. Iris doesn’t understand until she sees her Barry grinning. He looks _hungry,_ like he wants to devour this innocent version of himself. Okay. So maybe a little narcissism just comes with doppelganger encounters. 

“And the possibility of some quality you time?” Iris teases, though she’s mostly asking her Barry. He’s the one who arranged this, after all: asking her if she was interested, running back and forth to get their doppelgangers’ opinions, and finally running them here. That seems pretty committed, to Iris. (She understands, though. Damn, she wants both of them _now._ ) 

“So,” the other Iris asks. “How are we doing this?” She pulls her Barry closer, settles her hand on the nape of his neck, and scratches her nails over his tender skin. His eyes flutter half-closed and he purrs. “I know our boys are _very_ interested in playing together.”

Iris looks at Barry, who ducks his head. She pried from him, in excruciating detail, the story of how he and his doppelganger first kissed. At least by his account, it was a stolen moment before returning home from Earth-2, but it sounded searing hot. (Once he was done, Iris had had to excuse herself to go play with her favorite vibrator.) No wonder they’re eager to play together again. “Is that what you want, babe?”

Barry nods eagerly. “Yes please, Mistress.”

Oh, such a good boy, using her title already. Nor does it go unnoticed by the other Iris, whose eyes widen slightly. She’s pleased, Iris thinks happily. Of course she is; Barry is a lovely sub. Iris can’t wait to show off what a very good boy he can be. “Then why don’t you go get your collar, good boy? Bring it to me so I can put it on and show our guests what a happily owned boy you are.”

Barry hurries away, but he doesn’t run. He knows by now that unless he’s given permission, he’s not to use his speed during a scene. Iris has to give him the occasional reminder when he’s worked up, but he tries to be so good about it. 

“Oh, you have him so well-trained,” the other Iris praises. She keeps petting her Barry’s head until he melts, already a willing, subby mess; then she grabs him by the collar of his shirt and hauls him closer. Iris feels a sudden pulse of heat between her legs. To her shame, she can’t tell whether it’s because of the easy way the other Iris handles her subby little Barry or because of the praise. (She does _not_ have a praise kink. That’s a subby thing, and Iris is not a sub.) “Why don’t you show Mistress Iris your pretty collar, baby?”

The other Barry looks like he’s about to melt through the floor at being tugged around so easily. “Y-yes Mistress,” he agrees, unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt and tugging off his bowtie. His collar is tucked underneath the collar of his shirt, a whisper-thin strip of purple leather with a gleaming red buckle. 

“Doesn’t he look pretty in our colors?” the other Iris coos.

“Oh, does he ever,” Iris praises right as her Barry returns. His collar is crimson leather with a pretty gold buckle. She got it specially stamped with ‘Mistress Iris’s Property’ after he asked to play with her in the public rooms of the kink club. (She never doubted that her good boy would know who he belongs to, but he’s so responsive to pretty people praising him that they might think he doesn’t know. Iris can't have that.) “Oh, such a very good boy,” she praises. “Give me your collar and kneel by my feet.”

Barry pauses just for a second, his eyes wide at the sight of the other Barry’s collar. Iris is pretty sure he starts drooling a little bit. Before she can scold him not to make her repeat herself, he gives a little shake and holds out his collar. “Yes, Mistress, sorry, Mistress.”

“It’s okay to stare,” she soothes. She turns the collar over and over in her hands, appreciating the feel of the leather. “But don’t let it distract you, my good boy. You know better than that.”

Barry drops to his knees without a word. The other Barry makes the sweetest keening sound as she buckles Barry’s collar in place. 

“Good boy,” she says at the same time the other Iris praises her Barry. For some bizarre reason, Iris looks to her doppelganger for her cue. (She shouldn’t need a cue. She’s in charge, damnit.) 

The other Iris pets her Barry’s hair and adds coaxingly, “I know how much you love to explore your doppelganger, baby.” Oh, so she heard the same story Iris heard, about how the two Barrys couldn’t get enough of each other. Fleetingly, Iris wonders if her doppelganger touched herself afterward too, or if she just had her Barry pleasure her. “Why don’t you undress him, hmm? I’m sure he’ll be a good and patient boy.”

Iris reaches down and tugs lightly on Barry’s hair. “Stand up then, sweetheart. Let him undress you.”

Obediently, he gets to his feet and waits while the other Barry approaches, shy and unsteady, and starts fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. “It’s okay,” Barry coaxes. “This is nice, remember?”

The other Barry nods, gives a bashful little smile, and picks up the pace. The shirt falls away. Iris can’t help an appreciative noise on seeing Barry half-naked—he has the most delightful body, long and lean and all muscle. The other Iris and her Barry make similar sounds.

“Damn, baby, I never thought I’d see you so toned,” the other Iris coos. “Not that I don’t like how sweet and soft you are, but the contrast is…hmm.” Oh, that’s an aroused purr. The other Iris is getting off on _Iris’s boy._ She’s not sure if the flare in the pit of her stomach is pride or possessiveness. 

The other Barry nods. Iris is at the perfect angle to see his wide, eager eyes and slack pink mouth. “I could push me around,” he murmurs. His hands skim reverently down Barry’s sides, across his belly, to the waistband of his jeans. “Y-yeah, I like that. The contrast.”

Iris resists the urge to coo. This adorable, subby boy wants Barry to push him around a little bit. She’ll have to arrange that for him. 

The other Barry pushes down Barry’s jeans and underwear, leaving her sweet sub completely naked. Barry is a vision like this, wearing nothing but his collar. As she’s trained him, he stands tall and proud, even though she knows his insecurities must be telling him to curl up and hide as best he can. She’ll praise him for it soon, but she wants the other Barry to have a chance to react first.

“O-oh.” The other Barry looks him over, flushed bright pink. “You, um. You look so—I, I mean, you’re just…” His hands skim across Barry’s chest and belly, around his hips to his lovely ass. He whimpers as he does so, possibly without realizing it. 

“Barry,” the other Iris coos. “Be a good boy and stand still so he can return the favor.”

The other Barry’s eyes go wide and he babbles, “Y-yes, yes of course, Mistress!”

Barry glances back at Iris. Her sweet, good boy, looking for permission before obeying anyone else’s orders. She nods. “Go ahead, baby. Undress him nice and slow.”

Barry obeys. Undressing the other Barry is a bit more of a project because he wears layers upon layers. They look good on him, but they’re a bit complicated for Barry’s limited patience. 

“You’re doing well,” Iris praises when she can see her boy starting to get frustrated. “That’s right. Look at how happy he is.”

The other Barry makes a little blissful noise at her cooing. He’s completely melted and resistless, his eyes already hazy. Sweet boy. Barry must think so too, because he leans in to give his doppelganger a kiss. His hands settle on the other Barry’s now-naked waist. It’s a beautiful sight, how soft and slim the other Barry looks against her Barry’s toned body. 

The other Iris makes a noise of approval. When Iris looks at her, she has one hand down her slightly-too-formal trousers. The sight of herself, all dressed up like that, touching herself so openly…Iris draws in a little startled breath. She’s starting to feel hot and constricted by her clothes, but no; she’s not going to strip like some eager newbie. She’s in control. She needs to show it, damnit. 

“Keep going,” she instructs. Even though her instructions are for Barry, her eyes stay riveted on the other Iris—and more specifically, the movements of her hand between her legs. 

Obediently, Barry strips the other Barry completely. He curls in on himself for perhaps two seconds before straightening his shoulders. The sweet little thing. He must have been trained not to hide his pretty body from view, just as her Barry has been. 

The similarities are as enticing as the differences. The other Barry looks how her Barry did before the lightning strike: long and lean and awkward, with soft skin over vaguely defined muscles. They have the same birthmark on their right hip. (The other Iris probably kisses it as much as Iris does.) Even the pattern of their freckles is identical, she notes fondly. 

“Such pretty boys,” the other Iris coos. She slips her hand out from between her legs. Rather than wipe it off on her clothes, she steps forward and runs her fingers around Barry’s lips. He watches her, mouth slack, barely breathing. It should make Iris possessive as hell—who does she think she is, getting her mess all over Barry? Instead, it makes her throb between her legs. How is she so turned on by _herself?_ “Oh, do you like having things in your mouth as much as my pretty Barry does?”

Barry gives the slightest of nods. He’s as turned on by this as Iris is—his cock is flushed and hard, his hands twitching as though he wants to touch. (He’s much too well-trained to touch himself without permission.) 

“Oh, baby.” The other Iris pulls back. Barry whines and closes his lips around nothing. (Iris loves when he does that. He gets so worked up just from the idea of having something in his greedy, sensitive mouth.) “If you’re that eager for a taste of something, why don’t you eat my Barry’s ass while your Mistress and I figure out what to do with the two of you?”

Both Barrys moan. Her Barry glances back, eyes wide and pleading. “Please, Mistress, please may I…”

“Hell yes.” She doesn’t mean for it to come out quite so eagerly, but _fuck yes,_ she wants to see that. “On the bed, baby. Make him comfortable.”

The other Barry’s knees tremble. Her Barry scoops him up and carries him to the bed, to the other Barry’s wide-eyed shock. “I, um, when I wanted you to…ohhh you’re so strong…”

Barry throws his needy doppelganger onto the bed—not hard, just enough to make him feel overpowered. The other Barry presents his ass immediately, blushing a spectacular pink. “C-can you, um, with your tongue…?”

Barry grins. Iris doesn’t see what he does, other than get right to work on the other Barry’s ass, but she suspects he’s vibrating his tongue. Whatever he does, the other Barry lets out the most wanton moan and starts rocking back against Barry’s face. “Y-yes, oh, yes _that_ …”

“Oh god.” Iris was always weak for Barry’s pretty noises, but this is a whole other level. She really needs to sit down. (Like hell she will, though. She needs to show her doppelganger who’s in charge.) “That’s, um.” 

The other Iris smirks. “My Barry had plenty of good things to say about yours and his ability to vibrate.”

Iris isn’t sure what to say to that. As it turns out, she doesn’t really have time to put together an answer. The other Iris asks, “So. What kinds of things do you have for us to use on these pretty, needy boys?”

“Oh, plenty of things.” This, at least, Iris can answer. She leads her doppelganger to the big wooden toy chest and swings open the lid. “See what catches your eye.” It’s the same wording she’d use on a night she was letting Barry pick how she would play with him. Somehow, she doubts it has the same effect.

To Iris’s delight, her doppelganger takes great care with the toys. She takes out an evaluates every option—implements, bondage equipment, sexual toys. Her eyes light up when she finds a length of soft crimson rope, and she sets it aside on its own. Then she pulls out Iris’s thigh strap. “What’s this? It doesn’t look comfortable for around-the-hips wear.”

“It straps around your thigh,” Iris explains. She glances back over at Barry, who’s rimming his blushing doppelganger like his life depends on it. The other Barry is slumped on the mattress, completely lost to the pleasure. Oh, Iris wants to touch—one of them or herself, she’s not picky. “It’s the hottest thing ever to have my pretty boy riding my thigh with that nice big toy up his ass.”

The other Iris swallows hard. “Tell me more.”

Iris grins. Finally, the tables are turning and she’s the one in full control. She needs to make the most of this. “One time, I took him to our kink club and brought that toy out, had him ride it while I talked to some Domme friends in the public-play area. He was a blushy, drooling mess in minutes because he doesn’t know the meaning of slow, edging himself silly over and over again, while all of my friends touched themselves to the show he put on.”

The other Iris is chewing her lip by the time Iris finishes talking. Fuck, Iris probably shouldn’t think that’s hot. It is, though, because she knows herself, and she knows that lip bite means the other Iris is a horny mess. (And a horny Iris likes to take charge…no, no, she shouldn’t want the other Iris to take control again.) “Have you ever ridden it?”

Oh fuck. That’s not what Iris thought she would ask, but…oh. Now she can’t stop thinking about riding that toy…on her doppelganger’s thigh. Would her doppelganger praise her for it, or would she tease her for being so easy? Would she play with her clit or tell Iris she has to come hands-free? She shouldn’t be getting wet at the thought of playing with her doppelganger…but god, she’s _so_ wet right now. “Um. No.”

The other Iris looks up at her from under her lashes. Fuck, they’re the same person. Iris bets her doppelganger can tell exactly what she’s thinking and exactly the effect it’s having on her. “Would you like to?”

“Yes,” she gasps before she can think better of it. Holy hell. How is this going to work, with the Barrys still in need of direction and the other Iris so focused on her?

“Good girl,” the other Iris purrs. Oh, that’s not fair. Iris shouldn’t be going weak in the knees, about to drop to the ground like…like a sub. She’s not a sub and she’s not a good girl! Either unaware or uncaring of Iris’s confusion, the other Iris coos, “Barrys. Sweet boys, come here to me.”

Both of them whimper. Barry pulls back, cheeks flushed, lips pink and slick. The other Barry lifts himself up on shaky arms, eyes wide and dazed. “Y-yes Mistress?”

“Don’t make me ask again,” the other Iris scolds. “Bring some nice soft pillows for the two of you to kneel on, then come here to me.”

Both Barrys stumble to their feet. They each bring a pillow of their choice and set them on the ground where the other Iris indicates. She coos in delight. 

“Such obedient boys. Good, so very good for me. Now kneel together, go ahead, like you’re going to grind on the other’s thigh. There, such cute boys.”

Iris very much appreciates this pose. The Barrys are practically on top of each other, chests all but flush, thighs slotted together. Suddenly, she sees the purpose for the rope the other Iris selected. “We’re going to tie them up?”

“That’s right,” the other Iris says delightedly. “Just like this.”

They start by tying loose rope collars around their boys’ necks. Since it’s all the same rope, they can’t move too far apart—not that Iris expects them to try. Then they tie a beautiful, decorative pattern over each Barry’s chest. They have the Barrys link hands and tie their hands together; then they tie loops around their thighs so that they’re forced to stay close. They have enough slack to grind against each other, but not to move away.

“Go ahead, pretty boys.” The other Iris runs her fingers through the other Barry’s hair. He tilts his head back to gaze worshipfully up at her. Oh, he’s darling. “You can kiss and rub against each other as much as you like, but you’re not allowed to come.”

Barry keens. Iris is already moving for the toybox. “Don’t worry, baby,” she coos. “I’m not going to set you up to fail.”

She kneels down and fits a purple cock ring onto him. Barry hitches his hips into her touch, making desperate, needy noises. 

“I know, baby,” she coos. “I know you’re going to be so sensitive by the end of this. But you want to be my good boy, don’t you?”

He nods, eyes wide. “More than anything, Mistress.”

She kisses his brow. “I know, baby. Have fun with your doppelganger.” With a wary glance at the other Iris, she adds, “While I have fun with mine.”

He purrs and wiggles as much as he can in the ropes. “Let yourself feel good, Mistress. You work too hard.”

The other Iris makes a soft noise of agreement. “Undress for me,” she says. It’s so clearly an order that Iris almost bristles…except that her hands are already on the hem of her blouse. When did she become so easy?

The other Iris undresses too, so that they’re naked at about the same time. Iris is suddenly confronted with the fact that her doppelganger is badass. She’s not heavily scarred, but she has a few that tell stories: a round gunshot scar on her belly, a long thin scar across her collarbone. Iris wants to feel them under her lips. Is that weird? She’s past the point of caring.

“Come here, my good girl.” The other Iris sits down in the armchair. She pats her thigh, where…oh. The strap-on is buckled in place. Iris feels a trickle down the inside of her thigh. Fuck, the idea of riding her doppelganger’s thigh has her _dripping_. “Go ahead. Sit down.”

Iris obeys. She grips the dildo and drags the tip up and down her pussy, enjoying the pressure. The blunt, cool tip slips inside her at the wrong angle. She hisses, lifts up, and tries again. This time, it stretches her open just right, and she gasps, too overwhelmed to stop herself.

“Oh, that’s right.” The other Iris leans back in the chair and rubs her pussy. Iris shouldn’t stare, but oh, they’re nicer down there than she’s ever been able to see on herself. “Pleasure looks so good on you.”

“On us,” Iris corrects shakily. She settles her hands on her doppelganger’s waist to brace herself. Her skin was warm, and… “W-wow, you work out more than I do.”

The other Iris giggles. “So with the Barrys, your Barry is toned and mine is astonished, and with us it’s the other way around?” She sits forward and settles her hands possessively on Iris’s hips. Iris absolutely should not be melting, but her touch is firm and steadying and, at the same time, freeing enough that she can sink. So much for not a sub. She’s the easiest, subbiest sub for herself. 

“Y-yeah.” Iris rocks her hips slowly back and forth. She sees now why Barry likes this so much. It feels _filthy,_ pleasuring herself while her doppelganger watches, keen-eyed and wholly in charge. 

The other Iris squeezes her hips, shifting her forward on the toy. The change in angle makes her whimper and grind down harder, desperate for friction on her clit. “What was it you said?” she teases. “That your Barry liked to edge himself silly on this toy? I think that’s exactly what you’re going to do, too. Anytime you get close, I want you to beg me to spank your clit until you feel less like you’re going to come.”

Iris wants to snap that she would never do something like that, but for her doppelganger, she would. She nods and starts rolling her hips. If her doppelganger wants her to edge herself silly, then she’s going to fuck herself just the way she likes.

The other Iris sits back and watches with a lazy smirk. Her eyes are wide and intent, belying her otherwise-casual appearance. She’s getting off on Iris’s show. “If you could see what I can. Oh, it’s a sight. You riding my thigh, dripping all over your own strap-on…and our boys, kissing like their lives depend on it. Your Barry really is the easiest little thing.”

Iris twists around as best she can to get a look at the boys. They are indeed kissing like their lives depend on it. Their hips grind together in a shaky, hurried, irregular rhythm; their bound hands clutch together and then strain at their bonds, desperate to touch more of each other. They’re making the cutest desperate noises into the kiss and getting more worked up from the other’s moaning. Her Barry is indeed a flushed, needy mess. His cock is hard and leaking and trapped in that lovely purple ring.

“O-oh,” Iris whimpers. Their little noises are going right to her aching pussy. She grinds down harder, but…oh. She isn’t allowed to come. “Please, please spank my clit…”

The other Iris’s eyes widen. “Already? Damn, we’re easy.” She puts her hand between Iris’s thighs and gives her a couple of quick, sharp taps. It’s just a short burst of pain, but it pulls Iris back from the edge. It also makes her cry out and whine—the denial hurts even more than the spanks themselves. 

Behind her, the Barrys fuss. One of them—it sounds like the other Barry—begs, “Please, Mistress, please. They’re being so good, let them feel good.”

“Oh, baby.” The other Iris rubs two fingers lazily over her pussy. She gets off on their begging just as much as Iris does on Barry’s. Of course. They’re alike that way, too. “What are you offering? That I let the two of them come, and keep you as my needy, denied boy?”

The other Barry must nod; Iris doesn’t hear a verbal response, but the other Iris smirks. “Oh, my sweet baby. Then that’s what will happen.” 

Then her fingers are on Iris’s clit, rubbing rather than spanking. Iris’s release makes her whole body clench. Her hips stutter back and forth, even as the toy inside her goes from pleasurable to overstimulating. She wants to pull away, but she doesn’t have permission. 

“Good girl.” The other Iris pulls her close. She buries her head in the other Iris’s neck, breathing in her own scent. The other Iris kisses her temple and holds her as she shakes through the aftershocks. “Such a good girl for me, letting go like this.”

Iris clings to her for longer than she’d care to admit. Eventually, she forces herself to let go and lean back. “Thank you.”

The other Iris cradles her chin and pulls her into a lingering kiss. “My sweet girl, you’re so very welcome. Now, are you ready to get up? Because I’d like it very much if you took your Barry’s cock ring off so he can come too.”

Iris knows what she’s doing—she uses that tactic on Barry, cooing and making him eager to please. That doesn’t make it any less effective. She sits up and nods happily. “Yes, yes I can do that.”

Lifting off the toy leaves her empty and aching. She fusses quietly under her breath, but one look from the other Iris makes her stop. She must sound so ungrateful. The other Iris made her feel _amazing,_ and here she is whining about it!

The Barrys watch her with heavy-lidded, desperate eyes. Her sweet boy is flushed as scarlet as his suit, lips slick and swollen from how much they’ve kissed. The other Barry is even more wrecked, but he’s fighting so cutely to stay focused. Oh, Iris wants to spoil them both, but she has her orders. She takes her Barry’s cock ring off and giggles a little at how he hitches his hips into her hand. He makes the most pathetic noise when she pulls her hand away, even though he immediately gets more friction from the other Barry’s thigh.

“Go ahead,” she coos. “Make yourself feel good. Show the other Barry how pretty you are when you come.”

It doesn’t even take a minute. His pretty little cries ramp up to a shout. He buries his face in the other Barry’s neck, trying in vain to muffle it. The other Barry strains at the ropes, trying to pull his hands free so he can hold him close. 

“Go ahead and untie them,” the other Iris says. She kneels down at Iris’s side and reaches for the ends of the rope. “It’s time.”

They work together to untie their boys, just as they did to bind them. Their efforts are complicated by the other Barry, who clutches Barry close the moment his hands are free. 

“Sweetheart,” the other Iris coos. “I need you to not do that. You can hold him in a moment.”

Reluctantly, the other Barry rests his hands on Barry’s thighs. Maybe unconsciously, he starts kneading in a slow, soothing pattern. 

“Such sweet darlings,” Iris coos. She kisses the curve of her Barry’s shoulder. He lifts his head a little bit and peers at her with hazy, blissful eyes. “You were so good for me, babe.”

When the last loop of rope falls away from their necks, the other Iris nods down at Barry. “Why don’t you take him and cuddle him?” she suggests. Without looking at it, she coils the rope neatly and sets it aside. “I want my sweet Barry to do one more thing for me.”

Iris nods and guides her Barry up off the floor. “Come here to me, babe,” she coos. “Let’s go sit down on the bed, where everything is soft and nice.” She wants that softness for herself as well as him, but she doesn’t want to say that. Admitting she needs softness and comfort after coming apart so completely on her doppelganger’s thigh…that’s too vulnerable. 

By the time the two of them are settled on the bed, the other Iris has returned to the armchair. She no longer has the air of cool command she used on Iris; instead, she’s soft and welcoming and entirely focused on the other Barry. She spreads her legs wide and has him kneel between them. “Go ahead, baby,” she coos. Her fingers skim through the other Barry’s hair before she scratches gently at the nape of his neck. “You can taste.”

The other Barry nuzzles between her thighs with single-minded devotion. It’s such an intimate moment that Iris feels like an intruder. She knows how that feels, having Barry eat her out. She knows the happy little noises he makes, too quiet to be audible from here but no doubt music to the other Iris’s ears. She knows the look of utter contentment he gets, can see it clearly in her mind’s eye even though he has his back to her. She knows how warm and safe and loving it feels, rubbing his head and shoulders as he pleasures her. Seeing it like this, from the outside, aches in a way she can’t quite name.

“He’s so happy.” Her Barry’s voice is brimming with love and pride. Compersion, she thinks idly—or is it, if the other partners he’s so happy for are alternate versions of them? 

“Yes, sweetheart.” Iris kisses the top of his head and squeezes him tight. “They both are.” 

The other Iris babbles praise all through her orgasm. It’s the cutest thing, made cuter by the fact that Iris knows she’d do the same. The other Barry only stops when she slumps back in the chair, breathing hard. 

“My good boy,” she coos. Her head tips back and she peers at Barry and Iris with tired, blissful eyes. “The best boy. Oh, you showed them what a very good boy you are, making me feel so good and not once asking for yourself.”

The other Barry rests his head on her thigh. Iris hates to disturb them when they’re being so cute, but she wants the post-scene intimacy to bring them all closer. “Come here,” she offers gently. “Let’s…we can all be together, at least for awhile.”

Having the other Iris and Barry snuggle up to them makes the bed feel much too small, but the snuggles are so good, it doesn’t matter. 

“It was so nice to have you here.” Iris brushes her hand over the other Iris’s cheek. Cuddled up this way, she seems so much less in command. It makes her feel more accessible for intimacy. “I’d like it very much if you came back again.”

The other Iris purrs and kisses her shoulder. “I’d like that too. Barry?”

The other Barry perks his head up. “Yes please! Yes, I would like to come back again. I want to—eep!” He breaks off into a bashful squeak when Barry nips at his neck.

“You keep bruises for more than a few minutes,” Barry murmurs happily. “I wanna send you back to your Earth all marked up.”

The other Iris chuckles. “Definitely coming back again, if only for the joy of watching those two.”

Iris isn’t hurt by that—or if she is, it’s only a little. “I wasn’t good for you?” she asks, pretending to be teasing. It shouldn’t matter so much. She’s not a sub.

There’s no reason her heart should soar when the other Iris kisses her gently on the lips and murmurs, “Oh, sweetest girl. You were.”


End file.
